A to Z
by hellointernet
Summary: HongIce drabbles. A to Z.
1. Audience

_Disclaimer. I hope you like this. _

* * *

**Audience**

When they first met and had a conversation, unknown to both of them, their families were watching the exchange.

"Don't you think they look cute together, Sve?"Finland asked.

"Mm. N't s mch s m'wfe," Sweden muttered.

Finland blushed. "Sve!"

* * *

"Looks like Ice's gonna get some!" Denmark laughed loudly.

"I'm going to kill that bastard. Kill, kill, kill, kill..." Norway whispered.

"Let the kid have his fun, Norge."

"Kill, kill, kill, kill..."

* * *

On the other side of the room.

"Japan, Vietnam, don't you think they look super cut together?" Taiwan gushed.

Japan turned around to see Hong Kong and Iceland. He got a nosebleed. Taiwan nodded in approval. Vietnam shrugged.

South Korea joined them, intending to grope someone. He paused and declared "I must go grope my rival's boobs!" He started towards Iceland and Hong Kong.

Taiwan hit him and he fell unconscious.

China came running, a Hello Kitty doll in his grip. "Aiyah! What does Hong Kong think he's doing, aru, socializing with Scandinavians?"

"Ahh, young love!" Thailand remarked, smiling to Macau. Macau nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this. _


	2. Blush

_Really really short but I just wanted to keep it this way._

* * *

**Blush**

China and Norway could only watch in horror as Iceland blushed at something Hong Kong said. Hong Kong gave the briefest of smiles, but a smile nonetheless.

* * *

_The chapters might be really short but I just want to keep it that way 'cause there are some drabbles that are longer and I don't a really long one shot. _


	3. Coming Back

_Longer. And also because I don't really like the puffin._

* * *

**Coming Back**

After the first meeting, Hong Kong liked to think that he kept going back to Iceland because he doesn't want him to be lonely and really, the damn puffin was annoying and hilarious. It was definitely not because he liked making Iceland blush and smile at his jokes and stories. It was most definitely because he wanted to rip that bow off and make out with the smaller boy. Absolutely not because of that.


	4. Defensive

**Defensive**

Iceland getting defensive for him was an odd sight. It only happened once but that was enough for Hong Kong to tease him for a lifetime.

Norway went out of line, calling Hong Kong an uncouth, wild, dangerous barbarian and rambled off into Norwegian. Apparently, the Norwegian part was very offensive as Iceland was shocked and went into a huge frowning fest. Hong Kong knew that Iceland was very angry and was about to have a huge rant. The outcome was not what Hong Kong expected.

Iceland softly said, "B… big brother, please stop. And please leave us alone for a while."

Norway was taken back. He paused and looked uncertain, glancing at Denmark. "Sorry," he whispered, his voice barely heard. "C'mon, Denmark." He turned and left. Norway didn't bother them for the next few days.


	5. Egggnog

**Eggnog**

At Christmas, Iceland got eggnog from Russia. He usually didn't drink alcohol but it was Christmas. Something about being friendly. Or Russia just didn't want eggnog since it was not vodka. The fact was, Iceland got eggnog and somehow has to get rid of it by himself because none of the Scandinavians refuse to touch the drink. And so, Iceland got Hong Kong to come over for Christmas and drink eggnog.

Afterwards, Iceland found out that Hong Kong cannot handle the rum in the eggnog. Iceland was okay with alcohol and it's not like he consumed much. Hong Kong on the other hand was giggly and kept declaring he loved the eggnog and it tastes like custard tarts.


	6. First

**First **

"What do you want?" Iceland asked, rather rude but he had a bad day.

"You got, like, a cool puffin. I have a panda," Hong Kong blurted out.

First sentences they said to each other. Not exactly love at first sight material but it works for them.

* * *

_This probably would happen since they're both awkward penguins. _


	7. Gorgeous

**Gorgeous**

Hong Kong was usually the one complimenting Iceland because everyone knows that the boy was self conscious about … well, everything.

What other people don't know was that Hong Kong was also self conscious; about his thicker eyebrows, about how people thought he was a pyromaniac, how he wasn't good enough for China's standards, how some people thought he was a bully because he knew kung fu etc. He just hid it better than others. The only person to really know all this was Iceland.

Iceland thought Hong Kong was damn near perfect. He was gorgeous with those eyebrows, especially in the light of the fireworks (though having firecrackers with you at all times _did_ make him seem like a pyromaniac). He was smart enough; c'mon, give the guy a break. He speaks Mandarin and English quite fluently _and_ was trying to learn Icelandic to impress his boyfriend. And from Iceland's knowledge, Mandarin was pretty hard and Icelandic was _nothing_ like it. He was definitely good enough.

And last of all, one of Iceland's guilty pleasure was watching Hong Kong practice his martial arts. He loved watching those muscles ripple and kicking lightning fast. How he moved into positions, some totally awesome while others looked totally hilarious. But Iceland loved all of it. Iceland loved Hong Kong.

* * *

_Because I think that most people are all self conscious, even if they act confident. _


	8. Harpsichord

**Harpsichord**

Not many people knew this but Iceland played the harpsichord. He refused to touch pianos and played _just_ harpsichords.

Hong Kong thought Iceland looked beautiful and peaceful when he played. However, there was another side to this. If the Nordic was disturbed when playing, he could get very angry. Very angry like ten feet of lava and ash spewing out from a volcano angry.

Hong Kong, of course, had a lovely time of encountering this once. Once, but once was enough.

Hong Kong was searching for Iceland. Finally, he saw Iceland's family crowding around a room, being absolutely silent. There was music coming out. As Hong Kong came near, Denmark signaled him to be quiet. Carefully avoiding Finland's gaze, the Asian morphed his blank expression into a slightlly questioning one.

Norway carefully typed on his phone 'Iceland's playing. Don't disturb.'

Hong Kong looked at each Nordic carefully. He didn't know what was so scary for everyone to be quiet, even for the loud boisterous Dane. Curiosity won over and he cautiously entered the room, despite the warning hand gestures.

Iceland sat at a harpsichord in the middle of the room, a piece of cake and fork on the instrument. The musician frowned slightly at the disturbance of the door shutting. He scowled when Hong Kong came over into his line of vision.

Hong Kong should've taken that as a warning. But the red clad boy went ahead and asked, "Hey, what song is this?"

Iceland snapped. In an instant, he went from being peaceful to murderous. The fork in the cake flew out towards Hong Kong's eyes. Hong Kong was fortunate to have fast reflexes as he would've gone blind if he was a second late in ducking. Even then, he felt the wind of the fork pass over his head. The utensil embedded itself in the wall beside the door.

"DO NOT DISTURB ME WHEN I'M PLAYING!" Iceland roared. This was the loudest Hong Kong had heard Iceland speak.

He barely had time to register that Iceland raised his voice before the piece of cake came flying at him, flattening itself into the wall, the strawberry on top bursting from the force.

"Hey! Like, that was a perfectly good piece of –"The Scandinavian threw the plate like it was a death Frisbee. The Asian's eyes followed it watching as it crashed against the door.

Hong Kong dared look back as Iceland rushed towards him. Hong Kong's survival instincts kicked in and he ran, rushing past the Nordics. Norway made an 'I told you so' look, before everyone scrambled away to escape the wrath of the smallest boy.

Hong Kong spent the rest of the day running around the house and hiding in dusty room, dodging various vases, kitchen knives and pots (after the Asian unfortunately ran into the kitchen), and being chased around by Iceland with a very dangerous looking metal ladle. Who'd know Iceland had excellent aim, especially with knives? (Though to be fair, he does have some dangerous used-to-be Vikings for brothers.)

Hong Kong hates that harpsichord with a passion and vows to never enter the music room again.

* * *

_I wanted Iceland angry and playing the harpsichord. _


	9. Irresistible

**Irresistible**

There were some things that Hong Kong cannot resist, like China's steamed shrimp dumplings or fireworks. He's addicted to the hot chocolate that Denmark makes, no matter how obnoxious the blonde man is. He'd kill for a warm cinnamon bun, despite China's protests to something so 'Western'.

But out of all of these addictions, there was one that he could never get rid of. Iceland. He was addicted to Iceland, all of him. Iceland's smile, Iceland's blush, Iceland's voice, Iceland's eyes, everything. And he could never get rid of it. Not even if he went to something like rehab or was exiled to some isolated place, he would somehow get back to Iceland. He was addicted beyond control.


	10. Jackfruit

**Jackfruit**

Iceland and Hong Kong found out the Nordic was allergic to jackfruit the day they celebrated their 3 month anniversary. Which, to say, was just hanging out in Hong Kong's house as they play video games, lighting fireworks and order takeout. And a lot more flirting and longer sweet kisses. Needless to say, the boys' definition of celebration was very bland.

Hong Kong had gotten the jackfruit ad when Iceland had been raiding the cabinets, he found the fruit. Iceland had never seen the fruit. They decided to cut it open and eat it, Iceland having his first taste of jackfruit.

They cut it into tiny pieces and ate some. The allergic effect didn't kick in until the couple started another round of Mario Kart.

"Dammit, why are you, like, so good at this game," Hong Kong remarked as he lost again.

Iceland stuck his tongue out. "I have a driving license."

Hong Kong turned, a biting retort on his lips. "Oh – Ice, you okay? You're, like, all red and oh god, is that, like, a rash…"

"Huh? Don't know but it's been itching for a while now… Like really itchy." Iceland roughly scratched at the red area.

"Oh god, are you like, dying? You're dying aren't you?" Iceland was furiously scratching himself. There were hives breaking out on his arms.

"You're dying! I have to call a doctor. Wait, no, too much traffic. It'll be too slow," Hong Kong deeply considered his options. "I'll call Japan. He'll know what to do."

"Hello?"

"Japan, help! Iceland's, like, dying! He's all red and has, like, these bumps all over and he's scratching himself like crazy. Oh god, he's, like, sweating! What do I do?"

"Uh… I don't know any illness like this. Um… are you sure he's not allergic to something? Did you guys try something new?"

"Um.. yeah. We, like, ate a jackfruit. I think it's, like, new to Iceland."

"Then don't worry, it'll pass soon. Just get him some ointment to ease the scratching."

"Okay. Like, bye." Hong Kong hung up.

Hong Kong ran to the bathroom and searched for the ointment. He applied some on Iceland, soothing the itchiness.

Iceland lay there, gasping for breath. "Hong Kong?"

"Yes?"

"Worst anniversary ever."

Hong Kong chuckled quietly and kissed Iceland on his forehead. "Next time, we can, like, try the lychees instead."

* * *

_Didn't know what to do for J and this came out. A scenario like this is bound to happen since they live on opposite sides of the world. _


	11. Keep

**Keep**

When he first met Iceland, he immediately thought 'I'm keeping him'. He tried to think of a plan that would ensure that Iceland was with him. Hong Kong knew that it was wrong to think of someone as an object or an animal but he couldn't help it. Iceland was just way too cute with his pouty lips, odd eyes and soft tuft of silver white hair.

After Hong Kong met Iceland (and his family, because they were always right over the boy's shoulders), he realized that he couldn't just keep the Nordic like he did with his panda. He couldn't just grab him and demanded to China that they keep him. He would need to work hard to win Iceland and his brothers over.

This would definitely be a great challenge as Iceland was quite antisocial and Norway was making sure no one laid their hands on his precious brother. But Hong Kong liked challenges. Hong Kong will definitely win them over.

He did and kept Iceland.

* * *

_This one seems a bit weird but I hope you understood it. _


	12. Lying

_This one's longer. _

* * *

**Lying**

When Iceland stayed over at Hong Kong the Asian noticed the shorter boy became homesick. He was sick of the loud city noises and the air pollution. He wanted the fresh air and meadows of his home. So Hong Kong took him to his 'special place'.

At first, they sat on the bus for about 2 hours, getting away from the city. Iceland was itching to know where this 'special place' was. The curiosity was killing him.

When they arrived, they were in the suburbs, away from the great noisy city, although there were still neighborhoods and cars and malls, it wasn't as much as it was downtown. They walked into a little dirt road, where there were construction cars and some workers milling around.

As they walked in, the workers gave them curious glances but otherwise left them alone. They walked deeper, where there were more weeds and grass growing. Iceland took all of it in with a puzzled look.

They walked until they reached a clearing. Iceland stopped. This is where they were going, right? It had to be. Hong Kong paused. "Hurry up. I want to, like, get back home before it's, like, dark."

They walked, legs brushing against the tall weeds, until they reached another clearing, this one shaded by trees, making everything dark. Hong Kong finally stopped. Iceland thought about collapsing on the ground.

Hong Kong gestured around him and said, "Nature."

Iceland finally figured it out. You couldn't hear the city anymore and it was very cool and the air was definitely fresher. Iceland smiled. "You don't have to do this."

They spent in playing in the unexpected rain, lying in mud and dirt. When they walked out, they tried driving the bulldozer and crashing into a pile of pipes.

When they got home, soaking wet, China shouted, "Aru! Where have you been?! And why are you all dirty?!"

Ignoring Taiwan and South Korea's eyebrow waggles, they answered, "We drove a bulldozer." China was not pleased.


	13. Male

**Male**

It started last week when Iceland refused to get in a hot spring with Hong Kong, preferring to stay on land. He refused to take off his shirt and looked away from a shirtless Hong Kong. Hong Kong decided to use another method of persuasion.

In the changing room, just outside the hot spring, Hong Kong asked, "Iceland, are you sure you're really male?"

"What? Of course!"

"You sure? 'Cause like, you look really girly and who knows what's under, like, that brown jacket."

"What? Of course! And I don't look girly!"

Hong Kong smirked, "Then prove it. Take off your shirt."

"What? No way!" Iceland blushed and looked away.

"That proves it then. You, like, have boobs under that shirt. You're a girl."

"I'm not!"

"I'm not surprised, you know. You, like, look really girly anyways. I bet, like, if you grow out your hair, you'll, like, really look pretty."

"I'm not a girl!"

"There's no, like, proof that you're male. Your features actually, like, support the fact that you're female."

"I'm not! And I'll prove it!" Frustrated, Iceland took of his jacket, undid the ribbon and stripped out of his shirt. He shivered slightly at the sudden cold hitting his bare chest. He realized something was off as Hong Kong smirked again.

"Well, since you're half naked anyways, let's, like, go into the hot spring together now."

"Wha- No!" Iceland rushed to get his discarded shirt but Hong Kong kicked it away. He resisted Hong Kong's insistent pull towards the exit. "I'm still wearing my pants! I can't go in like that!"

"Doesn't matter. Unless you, like, want to get naked," Hong Kong raised his rather thick eyebrows.

"No!" Iceland's blush spread all the way to his ears.

"Didn't think so. The hot spring's, like, waiting."

Dragged by force, Iceland ended up in the hot spring. He went back home carried like a sack on Hong Kong's shoulder because the Asian refused to let him walk, in case he get frostbite from the wet pants.

* * *

_Inspired by a comic I once saw of HongIce. I think they were in a hotspring. Can't really remember. _


	14. Nonsense

**Nonsense**

Despite what the majority believed, it was Hong Kong who was the insecure one in the relationship. Hong Kong loved the sappy nonsense lines in movies. The ones where the hero/heroine goes 'I'll never leave you' or something like that.

Hong Kong was really insecure. Iceland found that when Hong Kong got drunk and started spouting all these sappy questions. Iceland blamed the romantic comedy movie they watched before they decided to get wasted. Well, Hong Kong did.

"Iceee. Icy,"

"…Yes?"

"Do you, like, love me?" Hong Kong asked, bleary eyed.

"What? I… I thought we agreed to not talk about this stuff."

"You, like, don't? Ice doesn't love me!"

"Wha- I didn't _say_ that."

"Icy doesn't love me!" Hong Kong was tearing up now. "I thought we, like, promised to stay together forever!"

"When – _What_? I have no idea what…"

"I knew it! My precious Icy's going to, like, run off with some huge Scandinavian with, like, a huge battle axe off something."

"…huge Scandinavian guy?"

"Yeah! Like… like Denmark! He's all big and, like, manly and I bet you find him, like, really funny. And like, he has, like, a huge battle axe and all I have is, like, sucky kung fu. Icy's gonna leave me!" Hong Kong wailed. Even though said kung fu skills can beat up a troll.

How did we get in this conversation, Iceland wondered. Him and Denmark? What? And when did _he_ have a battle axe fetish?

"What nonsense are you saying? Hong Kong, you're really drunk right now. I think you should lie down or go to sleep now."

"You just, like, want me to sleep so that you can, like, visit that battle axe owner! No! I'm never, like, giving you up! Icy's mine" The Asian stumbled, bumping into the table. "I'll, like, challenge him for your hand! And, like, take that battle axe, too! And you'll love me! Yay!"

"Hong Kong, I'm not a damsel in distress! And you don't need an axe. I'm not leaving you," Iceland patiently said.

Hong Kong brightened immediately. "You're not? Yay! Icy loves me! Icy loves me! You have to, like, promise me that you'll never leave." The Asian pouted.

Hong Kong was hugging Iceland's leg. "What? Hong Kong… um."

"Promise! Promise!"

"Okay, okay. I promise to never leave you, Hong Kong. Not for any huge Scandinavian guys with a battle axe. And you don't have to challenge Denmark for me." Iceland kissed Hong Kong's forehead. "Eg elska pig, Hong Kong."

"Wo ai ni, Ice. Wo hen ai ni." Hong Kong smiled and finally passed out. Iceland wondered if Hong Kong needed a bit of encouraging words, even if they were sappy nonsense.

* * *

_Eg elska pig - I love you in Icelandic._

_Wo ai ni - I love you in Chinese. Because I don't know Cantonese and have lazy-itis so I can't go search for the correct words. _

_Wo hen ai ni - I really love you. _

_Because I think that Hong Kong's also insecure about the relationship and needs to let it out. Iceland can't be the only one who's always insecure. _


	15. Overprotective

**Overprotective**

Since that incident, Hong Kong has teased Iceland about it mercilessly. Soon, he started trying to get the white-haired boy to call him 'big brother', despite being younger. Hong Kong, of course, met the wrath of the real big brothers. Iceland couldn't find Hong Kong for the whole day.

Afterwards, Hong Kong blanched whenever trolls were mentioned and refused to even _glance_ at Finland. And of course, he never talked about the incident.


	16. Permission

**Permission**

When Taiwan asked how Hong Kong got accepted by Norway as Iceland's boyfriend, Iceland immediately made up a story about trolls, kung fu and Norway finally having some respect for Hong Kong because he managed to beat his army of trolls single-handedly.

The truth was, after learning that Norway was actually Iceland's older brother, Hong Kong started calling him 'da ge' which meant big brother in Chinese. Apparently Hong Kong never knew that Norway was Iceland's brother and always thought he was a caretaker ("You guys all, like, have blond hair and blue eyes! How was I supposed to know?")

Iceland gave Hong Kong the silent treatment for 3 whole days until Hong Kong promised not to call Norway 'da ge' again. Norway was extremely disappointed but with the way Norway had remained friendly with his boyfriend, Iceland suspects that the dark haired boy still calls Norway 'da ge' behind his back.

* * *

_Because this would probably happen and I'm pretty sure that in Asian countries, younger people can call older people like 'uncle' or someone friendly 'big brother' even if they're not related. _


	17. Queasy

**Queasy **

"Hong Kong, don't you feel queasy eating different cuisine? Especially something so diverse from your norm." Iceland asked worriedly, watching Hong Kong scarf down the dish.

"Nah. What is, like, this anyways? It, like, tastes pretty good." Hong Kong asked, looking not at all worried.

"Eh?! You should at least ask before you eat! What if you were allergic to something in it? " Iceland leaned closer to Hong Kong, trying to find signs of allergy.

"Nah, I'll be, like, fine. What is it though?" Hong Kong brushed off the concern.

"Surt hvalrengi."

"Huh?"

"Sour-preserved brined whale blubber."

"Oh." He ate another spoonful of the dish.

"That's all you have to say? I think you should stop eating that much. You're not used to it. You'll get food poisoning!"

"I have, like, a tough digestive system. You get, like, immune to food poisoning when you, like, live with England. Eating his cooking was, like, a nightmare." Hong Kong shivered at the memory. "This is good. I've never, like, eaten whale blubber before."

"I think it's too sour. You'll get diarrhea or something. You're more used to the stir-fried stuff right?"

"I'll be, like, fine! Not even, like, a gallon of fresh lemon juice could get my stomach to weaken. Nothing will," Hong Kong paused. "Except England's scones. And the rest of his cooking."

"His cooking is that bad?"

"Yeah. I, like, cooked for myself when I stayed with him."

"You know how to cook?"

"Yeah. Had to, like, survive somehow. What other dishes have you got?"

"Well, you look fine. Um, we only have blodmor right now. I haven't really got any Icelandic dishes prepared," Iceland bit his lip.

"What was the dish?"

"Blodmor."

"In English?"

"Um, a sheep's stomach stuffed with a mixture of sheep's blood, rolled oats and cut up bits of sheep's fat. On second thought, you might not want to eat it."

"Nah, it'll be fun to try. I, like, eat stuff, like, dogs."

"…Okay? I'll bring it out then." Iceland got up and went to the refrigerator while praying that Hong Kong wouldn't get stomach problems or else China will have his head.

* * *

_At least living with England gave him a strong stomach. _


	18. Reason

**Reason**

Hong Kong really just approached Iceland because of his bowtie. He thought it'd be fun to annoy him and you've got to admit it, Iceland looked like a stuffy aristocrat with the bow.

His opinion changed when he heard Mr. Puffin talk. How can Iceland stand the loud, obnoxious, rude voice? Why not ditch the puffin and just hang out with friends? Maybe he didn't have friends. Like himself, Hong Kong realized. He only had his family, and they don't really count as friends. But hanging with other people was fun, so Hong Kong decided to be friends with Iceland. Friendship that might change into something more, Hong Kong realized, watching Iceland blush adorably.

* * *

_I can't stop picking on . Even though I think puffins are pretty cute. _


	19. Sake

**Sake**

Hong Kong got his revenge on Iceland with sake 'borrowed' from Japan. When Iceland stormed over because he was mad at Norway, the martial artist gladly served him the alcohol. The white haired boy was very drunk after only 2 cups.

Hong Kong found drunk Iceland very cute and was a bit disappointed when he found out Iceland didn't do anything extreme, like going around the house half naked and singing 'Baby' by Justin Bieber (China).

However, Iceland thought Hong Kong was Norway and had alternated between calling him 'big brother like he did when he was young or refusing to call him anything except 'bastard' (something Iceland does when he's mad at someone). Hong Kong recorded every second of it and had already watched it over 10 times, just to see Iceland calling him 'big brother' and pouting at him.

* * *

_Can be taken as a continuation from Eggnog. _


	20. Tipsy

**Tipsy **

Iceland regretted the alcohol. Hong Kong was a very weird drunk. Not only did he start groping, which was very weird because even though they've became boyfriends, they never really done anything more intimate than holding hands and the occasional chaste kisses, Hong Kong started blabbing random facts about pandas and proceeded to show Iceland every picture on his phone along with almost calling Taiwan to ask for his baby picture album, so that they 'understand each other better'. Iceland stopped the call before any of the Asians could find out and hate him for feeding their relative alcohol.

After wrestling for the cell phone ("But we _must_ understand each other more and what better way to start than seeing baby pictures!), Hong Kong ran all over the place, trying to find Iceland's baby pictures (which were with Norway because he refused to let them go and apparently hid it in a super secret place (probably guarded by trolls) that no one knew about. Except the fairies. Maybe).

Iceland had a hard time trying to capture him and Hong Kong somehow turned it into a childish game, locking the door to the bedroom. Seeing no way in, Iceland climbed in from the window. Yes, from the window. And to be even more childish, Hong Kong was hiding under freaking bed. After dragging him out, the other boy tried to coax the drunk into sleep. Hong Kong insisted that he was only 'tipsy'. Iceland promptly smacked Hong Kong unconscious.

* * *

_I wanted Hong Kong drunk. Slightly longer. Can be taken as a continuation from Eggnog. _


	21. Unplanned

**Unplanned**

Hong Kong and Iceland's romantic actions are all unplanned. They don't ask each other if they want to kiss or hold hands. They just do it.

They just hold each other's hands when they want to and both were pulled into sudden hugs; Hong Kong's usually sideways, dragging the Nordic into rough hugs while the white haired boy surprised the Asian with flying tackle hugs, though rarely.

When Hong Kong wanted to kiss, he took Iceland's face and pressed his lips to the smaller boy's, gently kissing him. Iceland would give sweet pecks on the lips when he wants to kiss.

Everything was unplanned but both of them seem to like it this way.


	22. View

**View**

"No, my Northern Lights are the best! They light up the whole scenery!"

"So does my fireworks. And they, like, light up more than your lights!"

"Mine are natural! You just get to enjoy the whole natural vibe. Your stupid fireworks are handmade!"

"Exactly! Mine are, like, handmade so when they explode, you, like, get that sense of accomplishment that you, like, did something beautiful."

"Your lights are stupid. Mine are more awesome."

"No, mine are, like, more awesome than yours."

"Aww, look at them! They look so cute arguing. I must take pictures," Taiwan exclaimed as she spurted a nosebleed and took out a camera.

"Oi, cut it out!" Both boys yelled at her.

"I think your lover's face is the best view, don't you think, Norge?" Denmark asked, loudly booming into the argument.

"Shut up." Norway choked him by his necktie.

Both of the younger boys blushed. They both agreed that their boyfriend's faces were the best view, better than natural Northern Lights and handmade fireworks.


	23. Words

**Words**

Iceland doesn't talk much. Hong Kong doesn't say lovely dovey words to Iceland. They talk about fireworks, the Northern Lights, video games and argue about which tastes better: buns or licorice (buns though Iceland will never admit to Hong Kong).

Obviously Taiwan and Japan were disappointed. But we don't need lovely dovey words, Hong Kong thought as he took Iceland's hand. Iceland turned away, blushing before insisting that licorice tastes better.


	24. Xenophobic

**Xenophobic**

Both boys are slightly xenophobic. So when Russia came over with a metal pipe and a bouquet of sunflowers, both are unsure of what to do (though with the metal pipe, anyone would be suspicious). They played the game of pushing each other forward to confront the stranger. In the end, Iceland was faced with the huge frame of Russia, creepily smiling and shoving the sunflowers into his arms.

"Congratulations!" Russia said.

Everyone was thoroughly confused. Why was Russia talking to them? Why was he congratulating? Did he finally snap and was intending to murder them all, starting with Iceland?

"You guys finally got together, ja?" Russia asked.

It was true. Both boys haven't officially announced that they were going out. Their relationship was really nothing more than touches that lasted longer than they should have, occasional quick hugs and secret smiles exchanged. It was amazing that Russia even noticed.

This, of course, set off a barrage of questions from both families. Random countries that hadn't known Iceland and Hong Kong exist came to congratulate them, ranging from the even more scary looking Belarus (who mostly threatened them because Russia gave them flowers) to the carefree Italy.

This sent their xenophobic alerts off and the couple spent the rest of the world meeting locked in a room, ignoring the argument between the Scandinavians and the Asians.

* * *

_Didn't know what to do for X. _


	25. Yak

**Yak **

Iceland and Hong Kong were in very big trouble with a yak. It started in the fields where the yaks were grazing. They were dragged along to Mongolia by China who had a meeting there and did not trust the boys to be alone. They were just exploring and it wasn't like they specifically _went_ searching for trouble with yaks.

Hong Kong was the one who started it. He say the giant, hairy animals and thought, 'Oh, I should ride them'. Iceland had tried to stop him, of course (though not by much as he too secretly wanted to ride them).

_"It'll be fine. They're, like, gentle animals, right? I heard that there are, like, some in the zoos and they also, like, have rides."_

_"Hong Kong, those are tamed. These are wild," Iceland explained, exasperated_

_"So? It's, like, the same animal. If other people can, like, ride them, why can't I?" Hong Kong rebutted. _

_"These are wild. They'll buck you off and stampede you to death or something."_

_"Oh please. You want to, like, ride them too, don't you? It'll be, like, fun. And if something happens, I can, like, save you with kung fu," Hong Kong pointed out. _

_Iceland blushed. "I do not! I don't want to ride them."_

_"You so do. Like, come on!" Hong Kong was already rushing towards the animals. Iceland followed. _

So it was really Hong Kong's fault because _he_ started this whole debacle. Currently they were being chase by the one yak they tried to ride. They were pretty far ahead but the yak was steadily catching up and the couple had no idea where they were. They stopped at a bridge, looking back to see the yak still charging at them.

"What, like, should we do?"

"_You _do something. Bust out some kung fu or something."

"The thing, like, has horns! And it's, like, charging at us! I'll be, like, impaled by those before I can , like, 'bust out some kung fu'."

"You're the one who said you'll kung fu it if it tries to attack us!" Iceland was slightly hysterical. Try being chased by an over 500 kg enraged wild animal and see how calm can you be.

Hong Kong frowned and looked down at the water. "We could, like, jump into the water. This way, we'll, like, get out its vision."

Iceland frowned at the idea. "If we do that, our phones would be ruined and then we can't call China… and I can't swim," Iceland mumbled the last part.

"What? But I, like, thought that – you know, because you're, like, an island. You're, like, surrounded by, like, water and stuff…" Hong Kong trailed off.

"Yeah, well, It's cold up there, okay! We only have hot springs and those are for relaxing, not learning how to swim. You try swimming in ice cold or burning water! See how you like having hypothermia or a first degree burn because you stayed in the water too long!" Iceland huffed, pouting ever so slightly.

Hong Kong raised his hand to placate the smaller boy. "Okay, okay... we, like, could jump and I'll, like, carry you to shore?"

"Again, phones aren't waterproof. We'll be starving here and we don't even know Mongolian!"

"Well, like, we better hurry up 'cause, like, it's almost here!"

When the yak reached the bridge, the two humans were nowhere in sight. It charged ahead anyways, stomping over the bridge. It never saw the boys wincing down below.

They were hanging above the water, hands gripping the railing.

"Now what?"

"I don't know. It passed us and hopefully won't come back. You think of something."

"This was, like, your idea! _You_ think of something," Hong Kong shot back.

"Um…"

"We could always, like, jump into the water."

"What is it with you and jumping?! We'll be stranded!"

"I could, like, jump and catch you. That way, like, your phone doesn't, like, get wet."

Iceland shook his head. "Too much risk of my phone getting wet too." His arms were shaking from the strain.

"If we don't jump, like, what are we going to, like, do?"

"You know, this just sound awfully like you want to jump and play in the water," Iceland eyed Hong Kong suspiciously. "We could try to climb up."

Hong Kong paused before rejecting the idea. "You're already, like, shaking. You'll definitely, like, fall and even if I, like, climb up, I'll have to jump in to, like, save you."

"Fine. _You _climb up and then help me up. This way, no one gets wet."

"Fine." Iceland swore he saw the Asian pouting slightly at the idea of not getting wet.

"You know, this is your fault," Iceland reasoned as he climbed over the railing with his boyfriend's help. "If you hadn't decided that you wanted to ride wild yaks, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"You, like, wanted to ride one too! And you didn't, like, stop me so it's, like, your fault too," Hong Kong protested.

When China arrived with a search party and a helicopter, he was slightly surprised to see the couple sitting in the forest in the middle of nowhere.

"What happened, aru?! How did you get lost?"

"It's all Hong Kong's fault," Iceland answered as he brushed past China. This wasn't something that surprised China. "And you just wanted to go swimming!" Iceland called back to the Asian.

"We got, like, chased by a yak," Hong Kong replied in an offhand manner. "And I didn't! It was, like, the most obvious and, like, easiest way to escape!" The boy went stomping after the Nordic.

China was truly puzzled and angered. What did they do to the yak? And what was with the swimming, aru?

Nothing he said would get the two to talk as they sat fuming in opposite corners of the helicopter.

* * *

_I forgot to do Y and 'yak' was the first thing that popped up after 'yo-yo'. I don't know much about yaks and have no idea if it will go chasing after someone because they tried to ride it but this came out. _


	26. Zoo

**Zoo**

When Hong Kong and Iceland went to China's zoo, which had everything from the Arctic to the rain forests, they undoubtedly argued about which animal was better: puffins or panda.

Really, they didn't even have to do much walking to see both of them. China's zoo was organized in a bizarre way, by colors, so that the brown pythons were right next to the grizzly bears and the rainbow colored butt buffoons were next to the colorful parrots. Needless to say, the black and white pandas were next to the smaller but equally black and white puffins.

They stayed in the exhibit until the zoo closed, and even then, refused to leave until China personally came to drag them back home by their ears.

* * *

_'Cause they're both obsessed with black and white animals. China's zoo is probably not arranged by colors but one can dream. The most annoying thing about this story was going back to add all the 'like' in Hong Kong's speech; I keep forgetting them. I hope you enjoyed the drabbles. _


End file.
